Beauty and the Brain
by DragonRadar
Summary: Chazz and Bastion’s relationship starts off a bit rocky. Will they get past it, or will they fall through the cracks? CB


_Title:_ Beauty and the Brain

_Summary:_ Chazz and Bastion's relationship starts off a bit rocky. Will they get past it, or will they fall through the cracks? C/B

_Rating_: M

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine.

_**Beauty and the Brain**_

"I don't know, Bastion. I mean…_Chazz_? I'm happy for you, man, but why _him_? Can't you date someone that isn't so Chazz-like?"

Bastion sighed. As of late, discussing his love life was the favorite topic of conversation among his group of friends.

"Look, Jaden, it's not like I'm asking you to hang out with him. You don't even see him," he replied wearily. Oblivious to his darkening mood, Jaden plowed on.

"I just want to know why. You could do so much better, Bastion."

That was it for Bastion. He stood up, dusting the sand off his pants and picking up his bag. The group had decided to eat their lunch by the water.

"I thought the reason for it should be obvious. It's the simplest of equations, Jaden. One tight ass plus ridiculous wealth equals keeper. Follow me?" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious, even to Jaden.

Jaden proceeded to dive into Syrus's lap, clutching his ears comically.

"Too much information! Make him stop, Sy! Make him stop!" The others laughed, and Bastion's temper dissolved. It was impossible to stay mad at Jaden.

"I'm going back to my dorm. I have some problems I want to finish up before a duel later."

"Bye, Bastion," Syrus said with a friendly wave. Alexis, who had been tanning nearby, sat up to say her goodbyes.

"See you later, Bastion. Oh, and don't let Jaden bother you too much. If you like Chazz, that's all that matters."

"I know, Alexis. Bye everyone," Bastion said as he left the sandy beach. His pace quickened when he thought of who was waiting for him. He didn't really have any equations he wanted to finish.

He made it to his dorm in record time and quietly opened the door. Chazz was lying on his bed, dressed in Bastion's pajamas (which were adorably too big on him), flipping through his various decks. Chazz continued muttering, unaware that Bastion had returned.

"Stupid card…stupid card…ugly card…really cute card…stupid card…card I'm going to steal…"

Bastion laughed and walked into the room, setting his bag down. "And which card would that be?"

Caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Chazz resorted to denial.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What took you so long? You said you were just going to get lunch with them," Chazz pouted, effectively distracting Bastion from the card he was slipping into his back pocket.

Bastion smiled and locked the door, getting 'that look' (as Chazz called it) in his eyes as he glided towards the bed. Uncaring of the cards that were scattered on the bed, he leaned over Chazz and kissed him possessively. Chazz melted into the embrace, twining his arms around Bastion's neck to pull him closer. When Bastion finished the kiss and stepped back, Chazz had a dazed look on his face.

Smirking, Bastion held up the card Chazz had attempted to steal.

"If you want it, you'll have to earn it. Not everything in life can be handed to you on a silver platter, doll." Chazz immediately scowled and tried to snatch the card unsuccessfully.

"I hate it when you call me that! I'm not some plaything you can dress up and…"

"But I dressed you this morning," Bastion smirked playfully and tugged on the baggy pajamas Chazz was wearing, "You weren't complaining then." Chazz glared, but a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Alright, fine, you can dress me – but stop calling me 'baby doll.' It's unmanly."

Bastion laughed and crawled onto the bed after stripping out of his jacket and shoes, straddling Chazz's lap and running his hands up the other boy's arms. He kissed up and down Chazz's jaw, speaking right against Chazz's lips. "What shall I call you then?"

"High Lord and Master will do for now," Chazz replied with a smirk. He playfully licked Bastion's bottom lip before pulling it gently into his mouth with his teeth. He abused the poor lip for a few moments, driving Bastion crazy, before he let go and reclined on the bed, tugging Bastion down on top of him.

"That's quite a mouthful," Bastion replied between kisses.

"I'll fill your mouth with more than words, lover boy," Chazz said provocatively, flipping them over and sending cards tumbling to the floor. "I want to cum in your mouth, right now."

Bastion groaned at the dirty talk – Chazz knew it was his weakness. "Only if I can call you baby doll," Bastion bargained, not willing to give Chazz the last word.

Chazz laughed as he wiggled temptingly out of the pajama bottoms. "Honey, your mouth is about to be busy doing much better things than calling me pet names."

Chazz won. He even nicked the card back when Bastion was…distracted.

_-CB-_

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in bed, doing homework, and making out when the urge struck them. It was right in the middle of a particularly heated make out session when Bastion's phone rang.

"Ugh…don't you dare answer it," Chazz threatened, grinding his hips into Bastion's and tightening his arms around Bastion's waist. Bastion laughed.

"I've spent all afternoon kissing you. Don't be selfish, you spoiled little slut."

"I like those pet names much better." Bastion just rolled his eyes and flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked, unsurprised when Jaden's voice came through loud and clear.

"Hey, Bastion. We're going to the mainland for dinner with Alexis and Zane and another couple. You wanna come?" Bastion heard Syrus say something, but he couldn't make it out. Then the phone sounded like it was being wrestled away from someone and Syrus's voice came on the line.

"What Jaden meant to do was invite both you _and_ Chazz. Will you come?"

Bastion raised an eyebrow at Chazz, who was licking and biting around his nipple in an attempt to distract him from the phone conversation.

"Sure, we'll come. Chazz hasn't eaten all day."

Chazz immediately stopped and tweaked Bastion's nipple instead. His face was contorted in irritation. Bastion yelped, then hastily made an excuse for his exclamation.

"Alright, yeah, we'll meet you there in a half hour. Bye, Syrus."  
Bastion had just barely managed to hang up when Chazz started in on him.

"What do you mean 'we'll come'? We will no go anywhere with Jaden and his blue-headed bimbo."

"Syrus is not a bimbo, Chazz. Come on, love, I want you to get along with my friends. Can't you go and play nice for just one night? For me?"

Chazz took one look at Bastion's pleading face and caved.

"Fine. But you owe me big time. And if you call me even one pet name in front of them, I'm dumping you. We clear?"

"Crystal. Though if you're looking to avoid being teased, I suggest you put on your own pants." Chazz rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, getting down on his hands and knees to fetch his clothing from the previous day out from under the bed. He wasn't sure how it had gotten there. "Nice view," Bastion commented. Chazz glared over his shoulder, then changed his expression to one of devious scheming.

"It is a nice view, isn't it? Too bad these pants are in the way. Would you like to take them off me?"

Wordlessly, Bastion slid down to the floor behind his boyfriend, placing kisses over his bare back. Bastion began to tug at the hem of the pants. "But we only have a few minuets – I said we'd meet them in a half hour."

"A quickie? Uh uh, Bastion. I don't do quickies. Unless you're willing to blow off your friends to take the time to pound into my ass properly, then I'm afraid I'll just have to get dressed myself." Chazz crawled forward, doing his best to look irrisistable. He wasn't above using his body to get what he wanted.

"Do you ever do something you don't want to do? Spoiled brat!" Bastion expressed his irritation by giving Chazz a swat on his ass. Chazz dropped the suggestive pose and rubbed his bum angrily.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"That was just a playful swat. If you don't get dressed and make us late, I'm going to really give you a spanking." Bastion was irritated with the fact that he now had an erection and no time to take care of it. Chazz could tell the promised spankings weren't a hollow threat.

His face cherry red, Chazz quickly fetched his clothes and, after flipping his middle finger at Bastion (from a safe distance, of course) he slipped into the closet to change, depriving Bastion of a good show and making him even more irritated.

Both boys were in terrible moods as they made their way to the dock. Chazz was acting like his usual prat self, refusing to talk to Bastion and walking a few steps in front of him imperiously. Eventually, giving into his anger, Bastion stepped on the back of Chazz's jacket and made him trip. He breezed by him, not offering to help him up.

"Quit strutting around like you rule the world. You look ridiculous. Can't you just pretend to be a normal, likeable person around my friends?"

"You bastard! Screw your stupid…ow!" Chazz sunk back to the ground, unable to stand, his face contorted in pain. Bastion stopped immediately, worry replacing his anger. He rushed back to Chazz's side, berating himself for tripping him. Chazz had obviously twisted something when he fell and it was his fault. He'd hurt him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Bastion felt even worse when tears started rolling down Chazz's face. It was obvious he was trying not to cry, but he had pulled back his pant leg and his ankle was already swelling. It looked painful. Bastion wiped away the tears with his thumbs, kissing Chazz's face in apology and not complaining when Chazz pounded his fist against his chest in anger.

"Get away from me you big stupid fucker!"

Feeling worse than scum, Bastion got out of his face but didn't move from his spot beside his boyfriend.

"I need to get you to the nurse, and I'm not letting you walk on it."

"You're not going to carry me. I refuse to be carried like some stupid girl."

"I'm not giving you a choice. I feel terrible enough already."

"Oh, right, because it's about how _you_ feel. I'm _so _sorry you're upset about **tripping** me. Bastard!"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Just try not to move it." Before Chazz could protest, Bastion scooped him up potato sack style.

"This isn't how you're supposed to carry me, you jackass! I'd rather just stay stranded near the docks. You better pray nobody sees…"

"Chazz? What the heck are you two doing?" Jaden's obnoxiously chipper voice asked, already sounding amused.

Bastion turned to face Jaden…and everyone else. Chazz closed his eyes tightly, knowing he was never going to live this down. Slung over Bastion's admittedly muscular shoulder like he was about to be dragged back to Bastion's cave or something, his butt up in the air and all the blood rushing to his face…

"He sprained his ankle. He needs to get to the nurse."

Chazz waited for the laughter, for the taunts, the cruel mocking…

"Well don't carry him like that. The blood's rushing to his head. Piggy back him," Alexis's voice said chidingly.

"Right! I should have thought of that," Bastion said, sounding quite frazzled and completely unlike himself. Chazz thanked god when he was set back on the ground. Then he understood why no one was laughing. Bastion looked awful. Completely pale with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, Chazz had never seen him look so worried and afraid. "Still okay, Chazz?"

It was true that his ankle felt like it was on fire and he still wanted to cry, but he could take it. It wasn't like he was dying or anything.

"I'm fine, Bastion. Calm down. It just really hurts. I can handle it." His words seemed to calm Bastion slightly. Forgetting the others were even there, he pulled Bastion towards him and kissed his forehead. "Turn around and let me get a good grip before you stand," he ordered with a hint of his usual arrogance. Bastion immediately complied, easily lifting him up on his back as smoothly as Chazz could have hoped for. The movement still made him almost cry out, but he buried his head in Bastion's shoulder to muffle the sound.

"Okay there, Chazz?" Jaden asked, his worried brown eyes appearing in Chazz's vision.

"Just go!" Bastion didn't need to be told twice. He took off across the grounds with long strides, despite the extra weight. The others could barely keep up, and Syrus had to jog. Finally, after was seemed like hours of being jerked around, Bastion set him down on a cot in the nurse's wing. She bustled out still in uniform, even though it was getting late.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My ankle. I think I twisted it or something," Chazz replied, gritting his teeth. It was only hurting more. He was beginning to think it was worse than just a twisted ankle. The nurse took one look at the big group and shooed them all out of the door. Out in the hallway, Bastion was inconsolable.

"Aw, cheer up, Bastion. It's just an ankle sprain. He'll be fine!" Syrus tried to encourage, sitting down beside him and patting his shoulder. Bastion rudely jerked his shoulder away, burying his face in his hands and not speaking. Syrus looked at Jaden helplessly, shrugging his small shoulders. Jaden came over slowly and sat nearby the two of them.

"Hey, you guys," Jaden said, speaking to Alexis, Zane, and the other couple. "Why don't you guys go on to dinner? Us crowding up the hall isn't going to make him better faster."

Picking up on the fact that Bastion wasn't going to talk in front of people he didn't know, Alexis nodded and took Zane's hand. "Sure thing. We'll come back tomorrow to see how he's doing." The group left after that, and Jaden merely waited.

"I tripped him."

"What? You guys were messing around and you tripped him accidentally? I'm sure he won't be mad about it, Bastion," Jaden reassured.

"No. We were fighting and I wanted to make him stop strutting so I stepped on the back of his jacket and he fell."

Syrus met Jaden's eyes over Bastion's bent head. Both of them looked more than a little shocked and disturbed.

"That's…so soon? I mean, you've only been dating for two weeks. What could you possibly have to fight about already?" Syrus asked dumbfounded.

"It was the dinner. I think he's secretly a little jealous of you all. He doesn't like that I have friends other than him. He didn't want to come to dinner, and I made him. I should have realized he was doing what I asked and he couldn't help his attitude. He was probably just nervous and acting the only way he knew how. I made a mess of things. I don't deserve him." Bastion stood up abruptly and kicked the wall. Syrus scooted back in surprise. Of course, they knew Bastion was an intense teenager. They had never seen him visibly frustrated or angry before, but now he seemed to be letting it all out. Without another word, he stormed off down the hall.

_-CB-_

When Chazz woke up the next morning, with his ankle in a temporary cast, his drug-happy good mood was abruptly ruined.

Jaden and Syrus were sitting in the chairs by his cot, making out and whispering sickeningly cute things to each other.

He wondered if he could gag himself with his bed sheet. He cleared his throat instead. Syrus, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed.

"What are you stupid Slifers doing here? Where's Bas...I mean…where's the nurse?" he asked in a voice that was more of a command. Jaden just smiled at him in that irritating way, standing up and coming over to tower over him.

"No, I think you meant Bastion."

Chazz ground his teeth. And Bastion wondered why he didn't want to socialize with his stupid friends.

"Fine. I meant Bastion. Where is he?"

Jaden's teasing smile faltered. That wasn't good.

"He…uh…well, he felt pretty bad about what he did. He left last night saying he didn't deserve you anymore. I thought it would be good to give him some space, but earlier this morning I sent Alexis to go look for him. She's good at talking about feelings and stuff."

In the awkward silence that followed, Chazz was silently fuming. That no good jerk! He should have been the one sitting at his bedside – with flowers and candy and an inappropriate home-made card that would make him laugh. Then, after letting him sweat a bit, he would take him back and they'd have kinky sex in the hospital wing.

"Give me your cell phone," he ordered shortly. He dialed Bastion's number and listened to the ring for minuets before he admitted defeat. Bastion either wasn't answering his phone or it wasn't turned on.

"How are you feeling?" Syrus asked timidly.

"Just fucking fabulous. How are _you _this morning?" Chazz replied rudely. Jaden's eyes hardened.

"Don't talk that way to him. He was just being polite."

Chazz didn't think that even deserved a reply. He dialed the number again, got irritated with himself for wanting to talk to him so badly, turned the phone off, cursed, turned it back on, and then tossed it back at Jaden wordlessly.

"Leave. I'm sick of looking at you two."

They left wordlessly. He stared at the ceiling in frustration for almost a half hour before the door to the hospital wing opened and someone else much more welcome came in.

Chazz didn't give in to the urge to open his arms. He kept the hard, unforgiving look on his face with his arms crossed tightly.

Bastion stood helplessly, dripping on the white linoleum floor.

"Why are you wet?" Chazz finally asked, unable to resist. Bastion lowered his head, speaking to the floor instead of to his face.

"It's raining pretty hard outside. I got soaked on my way here from the dorm."

"You look pathetic. Where's my candy? You better have brought some. Surely you weren't stupid enough to try and win me back without something to tempt me."

As Chazz had hoped, Bastion laughed, and the tension lessened. With a small smile, Chazz patted a spot on the bed beside him. Bastion hesitated and then sat down. Chazz immediately felt the sheets getting wet, but he didn't care.

Wordlessly, Bastion pulled a slightly damp card out of his back pocket.

"Hey! I stole that card from you when you were sucking me off!" Bastion smirked at his indignation.

"I wasn't _that _distracted. Is this enough of a bribe until I can get chocolates and flowers for you like a proper boyfriend?"

"I don't want the flowers, but it better be a big, expensive box of chocolates."

"Of course," Bastion replied with a hesitant smile. Chazz took the card and placed it on the bedside table, sitting up some and wrapping his arms around Bastion in a simple hug.

"The nurse is going to wonder why I'm all wet," Chazz whispered into Bastion's ear. Bastion was quiet, and Chazz realized he was shaking.

"I was so worried about you. I've never hated myself so much as last night."

"I don't want you to hate yourself at all. We had a fight that got out of control. It's over now."

"You mean I got out of control. I was the one who…hit you…and then I…"

"I had it coming. I don't have to be that way around you. I don't have to act like I'm so much better than everybody else. You keep me grounded. It's good for me. Besides…I liked your spanking." Bastion chuckled, wrapping his strong arms tightly around Chazz's smaller frame. Chazz loved it when Bastion held him like he was doing. It made him feel like nothing else mattered and all the pressure he was under to be the best just disappeared.

"You're still being a cocktease. You know I can't stand it when you say naughty things."

"And you know you love it," Chazz replied smirking. Finally, Bastion kissed him gently, searchingly, his eyes open and staring deep into Chazz's. When the kiss ended, they sat with their foreheads and noses touching, Bastion still dripping everywhere, and Chazz smiling softly – the smile that only Bastion was allowed to see.

"Heal fast, baby," Bastion said, punctuating the statement with a brief but passionate kiss. "Because until you do, I'm going to wait on you hand and foot – anything you want."

Retaining his soft, open expression, Chazz purposely made his voice sound innocent.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Bastion replied, swept up in the moment. Immediately, Chazz began cackling.

"Muahahahah! You're ass is mine! Foot massages and back rubs and being carried anywhere I want to go…It'll be just like home sweet home." Bastion's expression became horrified in slow motion – it was almost comical. Chazz certainly thought so. "Oh, yes, you realize now what being my servant will be like, don't you? Ha! I think I'd like to start by having you fetch me my pajamas. This hospital gown is some kind of polyester blend, and Chazz Princeton does _not _wear polyester. Oh! Bring my satin sheets, too. I don't know how long I'll be stuck here, but I want to be comfortable. Of course, I'll need my toothbrush, my hairbrush, my shaving kit, and all my skin care products. Just because I'm stuck in here doesn't mean I can let myself go. After you've brought that, you can go to the library and get me some books to read, and see about getting me some lunch. Have Alexis get it. I am not eating hospital wing food or something from the inferior Ra cafeteria…"

And on and on it went. Bastion just listened patiently, a small smile on his face, confident that he might not deserve Chazz, but he was certainly going to earn him over the next couple of weeks.

_-CB-_

**Author's Note**: Now do you understand why I love this couple? Man, I love it when my own writing makes me all giddy happy. I just love Chazz/Bastion, almost as much as Jaden/Syrus. I might do a sequel to this if you guys liked it about Bastion's days in slavery. Let me know, okay? Also, I've created a Livejournal where I can let you guys know what's going on with my fics. There's a link to it on my homepage. Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to make this NC-17, but I had to be good. I might post an 'uncut' version on my journal.


End file.
